magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Obsidian Rykeir
This companions have the amazing ability of always being able to find their magi. It doesn't matter if the person in question has traveled to the farthest ends of the World, or deep into the bowels of the earth. Rykeirs become incredibly focused when searching for someone, and never give up. A fully grown rykeir companion is able to find their magi within a few days, traveling at great speeds. Though obsidian rykeirs certainly protect their magi, they also never pass up the chance to create mischief. Magi are careful about having their obsidian rykeir near them, because these creatures cannot control the urge to play tricks on people and creatures. Obsidian rykeirs are quick to react, and if they feel there is anything threatening their magi, they will go into a rage and attack anything in sight. Although they ensure their magi's safety often, rykeirs must venture out every few weeks in order to replenish their energy. Should they not do so, they begin to grow weak. It's not uncommon for rykeirs to follow alongside lone travelers, trying to lure them off their paths to get lost in the wilderness. Despite this, obsidian rykeirs eventually guide them their destinations, and make sure no serious harm befalls them. Egg This dark egg is hollowed out with two large holes in it. Inside, you can see a fiery orange gas. Hatchling Obsidian rykeirs are very difficult to see, as they have no true body. Instead, they seem more like a moving gas, bright orange in color. The first thing a rykeir hatchling does is form a connection with its magi. Once this is complete, the rykeir will know where their magi is at all times. Then, the obsidian rykeir immediately disappears. The hatchling may be gone anywhere from a few hours to an entire year. No one is completely sure where they go, but most believe they are busy gathering lost souls. When the rykeir finally returns to their magi, they have fully matured. Adult No one knows how rykeirs begin life. Scholars believe an egg manifests when a powerful creature dies and doesn’t wish to move on. The creature’s spirit is then trapped within the egg for years and years until it suddenly awakens and bursts through the shell. Once separated from the rykeir hatchling, the egg shards dissipate into thin air. Some magi have taken it upon themselves to try and follow rykeirs, and they have discovered something quite intriguing. When away from their magi, obsidian rykeirs are roaming far and wide, searching for mischievous lost souls. They must absorb these souls in order to grow and become more powerful. It doesn't appear that the souls are injured in any way, but no one can be entirely certain. Unlike their crystal cousins, the obsidian rykeirs enjoy trickery and perform mischief wherever they can, though they are rarely seen. They are adept at controlling wind, and often use this power to knock people and creatures into rivers, or down short hills. Though people surely don't appreciate these pranks, obsidian rykeirs are careful to never cause serious harm. Breeding Additional Information * No. 439 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (August 2013) * Released: August 1, 2013 * Artists: Lazuli, Xenomorph * Description: Lazuli, Damien Category:2013 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Artist: Xenomorph Category:Rykeirs